Anime School La extraña Academia EMINA
by arine dasiere
Summary: alguna vez se han preguntado ¿como seria si los personajes de xxx holic, d gray man, sakura card captor, Chrno Crusade y otros mas se unieran? pues esta es una realidad en la academia E.M.I.N.A.
1. Capitulo 1 La Academia EMINA

Hola a todos; este es mi segundo fanfic jeje y este es mas como una parodia y pues mas comica XD una mezcla de todos los animes que eh visto esta medio raro lo se, espero y les guste y para q vayan ubicando a cada uno de los personajes aki les dejo la lista de los personajes de cada uno de los animes:

Sakura Card Captor/Tsubasa Reseirvoir Chronicle:

Sakura Kinomoto

Tomoyo

Syaoran

D. Gray Man:

Lenalee

Allen

Kanda

Lavi

Road Kamelot

Chrono Crusade:

Chrno

Rosette Christopher

Azmaria hendric

Zombie Loan:

Chika Akatsuki

Shito Tachibara

Michoru Kita

Yoimachi

Kobato:

Kobato Hanato

Chobits

Elda y Freya

Yu-Gi-Oh:

Yugi Muto

Joseph Wheeler

Tea Gardner

Tristan Taylor

Rozen MAiden

Sakurada Jun

xxx holic:

Yuuko

Mokona negra

Watanuki Kimihiro

Maru y Moro

jeje bueno aki les dejo el primer capitulo

Dejen reviews...

Academia E.M.I.N.A

Capitulo 1

Primer día de escuela

-Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde- se decía Allen mientras corría junto a Timpcampy por los pasillos de la escuela. Ese era su primer día de clases en preparatoria - Timpcampy por que no me despertaste, sabias que ya era tarde- dijo mirando el reloj.

Cuando llego a su nuevo salón se sorprendió al ver que sus nuevos compañeros estaban platicando. Al parecer la maestra aun no había llegado.

-Allen-Kun llegas tarde- le dijo Lenalee, su antigua compañera en la secundaria. Esta había estado hablando con Lavi momentos antes de que Allen llegara, Ellos tres, junto con Kanda, habían ido en el mismo grupo cuando iban a la secundaria.

- Es que mi despertador no sonó por la mañana.-dijo Allen aliviado de que la maestra aun no hubiera llegado. También se dio cuenta de que habían muchos compañeros nuevos en el salón, a la mayoría ellos nunca los había visto. En el escritorio estaba sentado un niño de cabello largo morado, mirando su reloj por décima vez.

- Esa Rosette ya se tardo-dijo Chrno

-¿Lenalee por que te cotaste el cabello?- pregunto Allen a su amiga ya que antes de salir de vacaciones esta aun llevaba su cabello largo.

-No me digas que un akuma nivel 3 te ataco durante las vacaciones y cuando lo venciste fue tanta la energía que descargaste que tu cabello se te cayo y quedo así de corto-dijo Lavi casi sin aliento por haber dicho todo aquello sin hacer ni una sola pausa.

-NOOOOO- grito Lenalee echándose a llorar- no, fue mi hermano que por accidente me pego un chicle en el cabello y como este no se me pudo quitar me tuvieron que cortar mi cabello.-dijo tapándose la cara.

Mientras tanto al otro extremo del salón…

-Sakura es maravilloso que nos haya tocado juntas en la misma clase – decía una chica de cabello obscuro y largo, emocionada, a su amiga de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes, quien estaba sentada junto a ella en uno de los pupitres del salón.

-Tomoyo no creo que debas gritar tanto -dijo Sakura un poco tímida

-Sakura no sabes cuantos modelos de vestidos hice para ti en estas vacaciones.- dijo Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes - te veras genial.-se imaginaba a su amiga modelando los tantos vestidos que había diseñado.

-Bien chicos como la maestra no llega haremos una presentación de grupo- dijo Chrno poniéndose de pie. Todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus pupitres, los cuales eran para dos personas cada uno. Allen se sentó con Lavi. Kanda se sentó junto a un a chica de cabello castaño largo. Lenalee camino hasta una de las últimas bancas de atrás.

-¿Esta ocupado este lugar?- Pregunto Lenalee a un muchacho de cabello y ojos castaños, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No -dijo Syaoran seriamente.

-Bueno comenzare yo- dijo Chrno a los alumnos que estaban ya sentados en sus pupitres.- Me llamo Chrno y pueden llamarme…Chrno y soy el asistente de la maestra- muchos quedaron sorprendidos ya que era extraño que un niño fuera el asistente de la maestra -ahora comenzaran a presentarse por filas, que les parece si comenzamos contigo-dijo sonriendo a Sakura, quien estaba sentada en una de las primeros pupitres. Esta se puso de pie y dijo:

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto- dijo Sakura con una tímida sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

- Yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras Sakura se sentaba.

- Mi nombre es Chika Akatsuki –dijo el muchacho que estaba sentado detrás de Sakura y Tomoyo, este tenia el cabello blanco como el de Allen solo que Chika estaba mas alto.

-Genial, otro Moyashi -susurro Kanda en voz baja.

- Yo soy Shito Tachibara – dijo el muchacho que estaba junto a Chika. Después de ellos siguieron Michoru Kita, Yoimachi, Armaría Hendric, Kobato Hanato, Elda y Freya, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Yuu Kanda, Yugi Muto, Road Kamelot, Syaoran li, Sakurada Jun, Joseph Wheeler, Anzu Masaki, Hiroto Honda, todos ellos se presentaron hasta que llego el turno de Allen

-Mi nombre es…-dijo pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y entro Rosette.

-Siento la tardanza- dijo la maestra Christopher entrando cansada de tanto correr.

-Rosette por que te tardaste, no te dije que pusieras el despertador a las 6- dijo Chrno haciéndose a un lado para que Rosette pasara.

- Si pero no lo escuche- Respondió la maestra poniendo su portafolio en el escritorio-bueno bueno siento haber llegado tarde pero aquí estoy, yo seré su maestra de gramática, Me llama Rossete Christopher-dijo sonriendo- ahora nos presentaremos...

-Rosette ya nos presentamos- dijo Chrno.

- Ejem... –Allen se aclaró la garganta para que le hicieran caso ya que lo habían interrumpido cuando se iba a presentar

-Ah si falta ese niño -dijo Chrno

-mi Nombre es Allen Walker –dijo molesto.

-Mucho gusto Señor Walker ahora tome asiento-dijo la maestra y Allen obedeció –bueno como ya se presentaron ahora les daré el temario de lo que veremos durante este ciclo escolar- y comenzó a escribir lo en el pizarrón.

-Oye Allen por Lenalee se habrá sentado hasta los asientos de atrás-dijo Lavi a Allen en voz baja.

- No lo se ¿crees que se haya enojado por haberle preguntado acerca de su cabello?-dijo Allen

- No creo, ella no es así- dijo Lavi sacando su cuaderno.

-¿eres de china?- pregunto Lenalee a Syaoran mientras escribia lo que ponía la maestra en el pizarrón

-si, ¿como lo supiste?-dijo este un poco sorprendido

-Por que el apellido "Li" es chino, tu apellido es parecido al mío solo que yo soy "Lee" con e. Curioso no crees- dijo sonriendo.

-tienes razón- dijo Syaoran volteando a ver a Lenalee -¿cuanto tiempo viviste ahí?

-la verdad, no viví mucho tiempo ahí- respondió Lenalee escribiendo sin verlo.

Y así se paso toda la clase de Gramática, Cuando faltaba casi media hora para que la clase finalizara dieron un mensaje por la bocina en la que se acostumbraba dar avisos importantes de la escuela.

- Buenos días a todos los alumnos y maestros de esta escuela les habla la nueva directora, y les quiero dar la bienvenida a este nuevo ciclo escolar, a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y a los que ya estudiaban aquí el año pasado-dijo una voz de mujer por la bocina.

-y a los reprobados también- dijo otra voz por el micrófono.

-Tienes razón Mokona, también a esos les damos la bienvenida-dijo la directora- Bueno soy la nueva directora ya que el otro director gordinflón, tiene muchos negocios y no la da tiempo de atender correctamente esta escuela-

-Yuuko –san no deberías hablar así del Conde – dijo otra voz

-Silencio Kimihiro- dijo Yuuko- bueno espero que se la pasen en este primer día de clases y si alguen me quiere dar algún regalo sepan que una botella de sake o de todo lo que contenga alcohol será bienvenido en esta dirección-

-Yuuko-san no esta es una escuela publica además no deberías decir eso por el micrófono-dijo Watanuki

-Ya cállate Kimihiro y ponte a arreglar todos eso documentos de ahí-replico la directora.

-ni que fuera tu sirviente- dijo Watanuki

-Pues si lo eres, hasta que me pagues todas las cosas que rompiste en mi tienda ¿o acaso ya se te olvido?

-pero ya te dije que no fue mi intención fue culpa de Mokona por que me comenzó a corretear

- aun así debes de pagar y trabajaras como mi sirviente hasta que la deuda se pagada

-Sirviente, sirviente- dijeron al unísono las voces de Maru y Moro

-ehh creo que la directora se ha olvidado de que este micrófono esta encendido-dijo al voz de Mokona- en fin, les deseamos que a pasen bien… Mokona fuera- dijo y el micrófono se apago

Todos en la escuela habían quedado sorprendidos y extrañados por lo que habian escuchado por la bocina

-Ehh creo que seguiremos con la clase- dijo Rosette tomando el libro del que había estado dictando antes de que el mensaje de la directora la interrumpiera- ¿en que iba?..

-los conjugados...-dijo Chrno

-Ah si...los conjugados se dividen en…-y así siguió la clase hasta que la campana sonó indicando que el segundo modulo de clases había terminado.

Fin capitulo


	2. Capitulo 2 Pelea

hola a todos de nuevo jeje ok hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo y bueno gracias por el review jeje espero que les este gustando

saben hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribitr no estoy inspirada, bueno creo q pondre unas aclaraciones:

Rossete de chrono crusade : ya se q tiene 16 años para ser una maestra pero su caracter me parecio muy maduro jeje asi q a puse como maestra (ya saben toda esta hsitoria es parodia e imaginativa osea q todo puede suceder)

Syaoran: bueno tal vez haya un pequeño revoltijo con esto ya que tal vez lo ponga como personaje de Sakura card captor o como de tsubasa (Independientemente de como vaya el manga) jeje solo me basare en el anime de tcr y en algunos aspectos (como por ejemplo q es de china) seran de Sakura card captor

y conforme a lo de death note de mi amigo Canis Lupus Baileyi por supuesto que si los pondre solo que quise que hubiera una equidad de edades y no los quise poner en ese grupo ya que se ven mas grandes y maduros pero d que los pondre, los pondre XDDDD ok ya basta de palabrerio

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Capitulo 2

Pelea

-Nos vemos la próxima clase chicos-dijo la maestra Rossette cuando salía del salón de clases. Detrás de ella iba Chrono. Todos en el salón se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a platicar con sus amigas y amigos nuevos, o conocidos. Allen y Lavi caminaron hacia el asiento de Lenalee, la cual estaba sentada, guardando su cuaderno en la mochila.

- Lenalee sentimos haberte dicho lo de tu cabello- le dijo Allen.

- Si perdónanos, no sabíamos que te fuera a afectar tanto- le dijo Lavi arrepentido.

-Si, esperamos que ya no estés tan enojada ¿es por eso por lo que te sentaste hasta atrás?

-Oh no, no estoy enfadada con ustedes-dijo Lenalee moviendo las manos y volteo a ver a la puerta del salón- no se preocupen no me enojaría por una cosa así- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Syaoran solo escuchaba la conversación que tenían los tres amigos. Entonces se escucho que alguien se paraba bruscamente de su pupitre. Lavi, Allen, Lenalee y Syaoran voltearon a ver y vieron que Chika y Kanda estaban de pie.

-A quien le estas diciendo moyashi- grito Chika a Kanda.

-¿Quién mas, aparte del idiota que esta allá, tiene el cabello blanco como un brote de haba?-grito Kanda señalando a Allen.

-Mi nombre es Allen BAKANDA-grito Allen furioso.

-Ja aparte me comparas con idiota con la cara partida -grito Chika aun mas indignado. Allen ya estaba arto de que no lo llamaran por su nombre

-Mi nombre es...-iba a decir Allen pero Chika lo interrumpió.

-Shito, dame mi mano que ahorita mismo cortare en pedazos a este pelos de elote-grito a su compañero el cual seguía sentado en su lugar ignorando la pelea entre Kanda y su amigo. Todos los demás del salón escuchaban atentos la pelea que había

-No te la daré por que esas armas están prohibidas en la escuela y por que si te la doy me haría tu cómplice-dijo Shito seriamente.

-Shito!! -grito Chika

Road observaba la escena muy emocionada.

-Vamos ya empiecen a pelear que esto se esta poniendo aburrido-grito Road riendo.

-Bueno lo destrozaré yo mismo con mis propias manos-grito Chika sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho Road, arremangándose la camisa.

-Chika no hagas eso-le dijo Michoru agarrandolo del brazo

-No dejare que este pelos de elote se salga con la suya-le dijo su amigo.

-Morirás por haberme llamado así-dijo Kanda - lo sabia todos los moyashi son igual de idiotas- le dijo a Chika con una mirada furiosa

-Ya me tiene harto-dijo Allen caminando hacia el -inocen…-iba a activas su inocencia pero Lavi le tapo la boca a tiempo-

-jajaja Allen que gracioso eres –dijo su amigo pelirrojo jalándolo hacia la pared. El grupo se había quedado atónito.

-Ahh por que hacen eso yo quería un poco de diversión-dijo Road sacando un caramelo de su mochila-

-Esto no se quedará así -dijo Kanda quien no había hecho caso a Allen. Entonces Kobato se interpuso entre ellos dos.

-Ya dejen de pelear, esto no esta bien- dijo un poco asustada.

-Mejor quítate mocosa-le dijo Kanda bruscamente

-Mo...mocosa!!-Kobato se sonrojo como un tomate, avergonzada.

-Oye a una chica nunca se le habla así-intervino Tea luego Joe también intervino en la discusión y todos comenzaron a gritar y quejarse unos tratando de calmar las cosas y otros gritando quejas.

-SILENCIO!!-grito tea quien ya estaba cansada de escuchar sus gritos. Todos se callaron al instante- a ver, tú te callas y te sientas-le grito a Kanda- deberías aprender a respetar a las mujeres y tú- se dirigió a Chika- no puedo creer que te hayas enfadado por una tontería como esa-le dijo con dureza-eso significa que ambos son unos completos idiotas- los dos se volvieron a sentar en sus bancas furiosos pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada mas - y tu –dijo a Road- no deberías divertirte con cosas como estas es de mal gusto-Road se había puesto muy seria cuando Tea la regaño e hizo como si la ignorara. Todos en el salón se le quedaron mirando, luego Tea se fue a sentar junto a Tristán el cual la veía con un poco de miedo.

-Wow -exclamo Lavi al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Kanda y todos comenzaban a hablar en voz baja-creo que nadie había podido callar a Kanda de tal forma.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón….

-Oye por que a cada rato volteas a ver la puerta del salón -pregunto Syaoran a Lenalee la cual se escondía detrás de su mochila como si no quisiera que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

- Pronto lo sabrás-le dijo la china. Su voz se notaba un poco temblorosa. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón.

-BUENOS DIAS!!-entró Komui gritando todos se sentaron en sus lugares y guardaron silencio.

-Ahora entiendo por que Lenalee se fue hasta atrás- murmuro Lavi a Allen en voz baja.

Komui coloco su maletín en el escritorio y comenzó a buscar a alguien entre sus alumnos. Lenalee se quedo inmóvil y Syaoran la volteo a ver.

-LENALEE-CHAN!!-grito Komui al ver a su hermana menor. Lenalee lo saludo con la mano tímidamente detrás de su mochila.

-Hola Onii-san- dijo Lenalee en voz baja

-Ehh?? Profesor…-dijo Tomoyo para llamar la atención de Komui.

Komui se sorprendió al recordar que el estaba allí como profesor.

-Ahh… si lo siento. Soy Komui lee y en este curso les daré la clase de matemáticas-dijo este sonriendo.

-¿Es tu hermano?- pregunto Syaoran a Lenalee.

-Si- dijo la chica sonrojándose.

A Syaoran le pareció muy extraño el comportamiento de su compañera. Después Komui comenzó a escribe en el pizarrón y todos se pusieron a escribir.

Fin capitulo


End file.
